Criaturas de la noche
by Lxdy.Blue
Summary: Lo cierto era que él jamás podría ver con esa adoración muda a nadie más. Y que ella no lloraría de felicidad por ningún otro./OS/Este fic participa en el reto "¡Yo no escogí el titulo!" del foro la Aldea escondida entre las Hojas./SasuSaku


**Disclaimer** : Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

Este fic participa en el reto **¡Yo no escogí el título!** del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.

Abajito las notas del autor, pero por ahora, **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Criaturas de la noche**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E** ran jóvenes, eran tontos, impulsivos, un poquito frívolos, enamoradizos y soñadores.

La noche iluminaba con elegancia la aldea y todo parecía tener vida propia; las luciérnagas que se deslizaban veloces y traviesas por entre el bosque, las hojas en la copa de los árboles que se mecían con calma y mesura, el viento discreto y susurrante, el lejano barullo del festival…

Sakura siempre había sido brillante (cuando sonreía, cuando se concentraba en sanar alguna herida particularmente complicada, cuando maldecía en voz baja, cuando lo enfrentaba con la mirada, cuando musitaba despacito que lo amaba, con los ojos rebosantes de sinceridad), pero Sasuke no podía evitar pensar que aquella noche especialmente, ella resplandecía como si tuviera luz propia.

Las burbujas de fuegos artificiales estallaban en la lejanía, y a ella se le arrebujaban los sentimientos en la garganta, conformando un nudo que le impedía seguir parloteando como normalmente acostumbraba, las lágrimas insistían en escapar de sus ojos intensamente verdes y ella se negaba rotundamente a dejarlas ir, con sus preciosos rasgos aniñados llenos de rubor.

Entonces Sasuke pensó. Pensó muchas cosas mientras se enamoraba aún más de ella. Pensó en todo lo que habían vivido juntos, en todo el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, pensó que era una suerte que fuera parte del equipo 7, porque de otra manera él no hubiera tenido ningún tipo de posibilidad con ella. Es decir, ¿quién se enamoraría de alguien tan gruñón?

Pensó que no tenía idea de en qué momento comenzó a quererla así, de esa manera tan desgarradoramente posesiva, tan angustiosa como feliz, tan espléndida como recóndita. Pensó que había cometido muchos errores, pero que cada uno de ellos era esencialmente necesario para traerlo al momento actual.

Se arrepentía. Claro que sí, pero no podía arrepentirse de estar aquí, justamente ahora.

Y es que ella se sentía tan –asquerosamente– frágil, débil, incluso inútil en aquellas noches de soledad, cuando tenía la certeza de que él se encontraba demasiado lejos, volviéndose un vengador sin futuro, pero amándolo con cada insignificante partícula de su ser. ¿Por qué sí le dolía tanto no podía traerlo de vuelta?

¿De qué servía amarlo tanto sí de cualquier modo jamás podría estar a su altura?

Pero a Sasuke no lo engañaban los pequeños hombros y la piel suave de apariencia lechosa. Él sabía que indudablemente ella estaba hecha para él. Completamente, ella compensaba sobradamente las sombras de él, lo arrastraba de vuelta a la realidad.

Lo cierto era que él jamás podría ver con esa adoración muda a nadie más. Y que ella no lloraría de felicidad por ningún otro.

Era aún más cierto que él la había herido. Un montón de veces, más de las que ambos podían y querían recordar.

También los dos sabían que es fácil olvidar cuando se es joven. Desgraciadamente para los dos, ninguno se sentía tan joven como su escasa edad corroboraba. Justo en ese momento, daban la impresión de ser una pareja de ancianos, de aquellas que conocen los pensamientos del otro apenas con una mirada.

Y bueno, a partir de aquella noche era algo oficial –más porque él era estúpidamente celoso que por otra cosa– pero la verdad era que se pertenecían desde hace muchísimo tiempo, antes de la promesa más hermosa que le habían hecho a ella, antes de la primera declaración, antes de romperse el corazón mutuamente. Más específicamente, desde que se contemplaron por primera vez debajo de las burbujas de fuegos artificiales.

Desde entonces, su amor se había refugiado –como ahora– en el manto de la nocturnidad, e incluso ahora que podría refulgir bajo el abrumador sol del día, Sasuke sabía que siempre brillaría más de noche.

Vendrían pues muchas noches y días más, muchos meses, años. Toda una vida.

Y ellos seguirían muriendo de amor, desgastándose lentamente, con sus ojos acompasados en la oscuridad, como criaturas de la noche.

* * *

.

.

¡ **H** ola a todos!

Es súper genial volver :') Y bueno, respecto a este OS, pues está un poquito apresurado, pero yo trabajo mejor bajo presión :D

Se ambienta en el mundo ninja y se ubica después de The Last pero antes del epílogo de NS... Y es SasuSaku 100/100 ;) Era de suponerse si se trataba de mí.

Sí te gustó, sería un detallazo que te tomaras un tiempecito para escribirme. ¡Me harías el día!

Usé como método de inspiración: Utakata Hanabi y Broken Youth, los dos son endings de Naruto Shippuden ;)

Y… pues nada, una disculpa gigantesca por no actualizar más seguido y por desaparecerme por tantísimo tiempo. Ya saben, todos aquellos que me siguen, que los amo un montón.

Cuídense, señores y señoritas.

Un beso y un abrazo para todos :3


End file.
